Mind Switch
Mind Switch is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute, Disneydude15, CartoonLover, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise The young members of the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries, along with Winky, are kidnapped by Kaptain Kid Stoneheart and used as test subjects for a mind switching machine. Plot Part 1 (Chew Chew is sitting outside the Puppy Pound reading a book, when Starburst walks up to him.) Starburst: Hey, Chewy. Would you like to play baseball? Chew Chew: Sorry, I'm busy right now. Starburst: Ok, what are you reading? (A shadowy figure is seen spying on them from behind a bush.) Chew Chew: It's a science fiction story. (Winky enters.) Winky: What kind of science fiction novel, Chewy? Chew Chew: It's a story about mind switching. Winky: Mind Switching? What's that? Chew Chew: Well, it's where you trade your mind with another's mind. Winky: Wouldn't it be strange if I switch my mind with yours? Chew Chew: Yes, it would be strange, but this is science fiction. It can't really happen. (Klaude Stoneheart jumps out of the bush and scoops Chew Chew, Winky, and Starburst in a net.) Klaude: Peek-a-boo! I see you! (In the Pound Puppies HQ, Billy the Kitten and Drumstick walk upto Cooler.) Drumstick: Cooler, my brother has gone missing. Billy the Kitten: And I can't find Jelly Bean anywhere. Cooler: This is strange. This is very strange. (Tony is crying hysterically as he enters with Marcus, Momo, Elaine, Violet, TJ, Rosy, Darius, Antonio, and Stuffy comforting him.) Tony: (Crying) Iggy, Bright Eyes, and Winky are gone! Nose Marie: Oh my southern fried goodnes! What is going on here? Marcus: There's a series of kidnappings, that's what is going on. Elanie: Not only that, Cookie, Cupcake, McWhisker, and Lee have also gone missing. (Catgut enters, losing control of his temper.) Catgut: It's those Stonehearts! I'm gonna kill them! I'm gonna kill them! (Michelle enters, trying to calm Catgut.) Michelle: Calm down, Catgut honey. We'll find them. (Meanwhille in Kaptain Kid's hide-out.) Klaude: Do we have enough test subjects, boss? Kaptain Kid: Yes. And now, for my new invention... (The captured younger Pound Puppies, younger Pound Purries, and Winky are seen in a cage.) Kaptain Kid: You kiddies will be the first test subjects for my Mind Swapper Machine. Chew Chew:(Surprised) Mind Swapper Machine? I thought that was only in books! Kaptain Kid: That's what you think, little book worm! With my IQ, I can turn science fiction into reality. (Klaude takes Chew Chew and Winky out of the cage and puts them in two glass boxes.) Kaptain Kid: Any last words before I throw the switch? Chew Chew: Yes, sir. I... Kaptain Kid: Those were it! (Kaptain Kid flips the switch. A while later, Kaptain Kid drops the younger Pound Puppies, younger Pound Purries, and Winky at the pound's entrance.) Kaptain Kid: Have a good day. (Kaptain Kid laughs evilly as he leaves.) Kaptain Kid: (Off-Screen) I am so darned brilliant! and no way will they figure out how to reverse their minds in their correct heads. Thankfully, they won't remember that their minds were swapped because I'm the only one who knows how to reverse the effects! (Tony opens the door.) Tony: Iggy, Bright Eyes! (Hugs Bright Eyes and Igor) Thank goodness you're safe! Bright Eyes: You got it, Tony. Now, I need a few air horns and must make sure to watch more of Earth's Stupidest Jokesters. Tony: Huh? Iggy, I think Bright Eyes started to be one with your personality. Igor: Personality? I must exercise and make new cheerleading dances. (Question Marks float over Tony's head.) Tony: Okay, what's going on here? Winky: I don't know, but I feel like telling you about the time I went to the moon. (Tony gets a shocked look on his face.) Tony: Holly! Cooler! Elaine! Marcus! TJ! Nose Marie! Sarge! Colette! Darius! Rosy! DJ! Gamma! Momo! Violet! Catgut! Antonio! Howler! Come quick! Something's wrong with Iggy and the others! (Holly, Cooler, Elaine, Marcus, TJ, Nose Marie, Sarge, Colette, Darius, Rosy, DJ, Gamma, Momo, Violet, Catgut, Antonio, and Howler rush to Tony.) Cooler: What's wrong, Tony? Tony: I'll show you. Bright Eyes, What's your hobby? Bright Eyes: Watching Earth's Stupidest, pulling Pranks, and acting like My Puphouse is an evil hideout. (Everyone except Tony, Winky, the younger Pound Puppies, and the younger Pound Purries gasp. Tony breaks down in tears and hugs Bright Eyes.) Tony: (Sobbing) This is awful! Who did this to you?! Bright Eyes: It's all hazy, and all I remember is being kidnapped by Kaptain Kid, being trapped in a cylinder, being electrocuted, and falling asleep. Momo: So Kaptain Kid was behind this! Catgut: (Losing control of his temper again) I KNEW IT! (Kaptain Kid's evil laugh is racing in Catgut's mind.) Catgut: How dare he mess with the minds of the others, and My little brother?! If I see Him again, I'll slice him to pieces and eat him raw! Igor: Hey, Catgut. cheer up. at least no one got hurt. Catgut: No one got hurt?! That scumbag better change you back or he'll be the one getting hurt! (Kaptain Kid enters and scoops Tony, Cooler, and Catgut up in a net.) Kaptain Kid: You're going to do what? (Catgut uses his claws to tear through the net and pins Kaptain Kid to the ground.) Catgut: You monster! What have you done to my baby brother?! If you don't fix this, I'm gonna kill you! Kaptain Kid: And if you do that, you'll be treated like a villain. Catgut: Says the heartless sadist who massacred most of his crew over fish stew! You better change my brother and his friends back to normal or so help me…! Kaptain Kid: (Sarcastically) Oh my! Whatever shall I do? I'm mortified. (Normally) You don't scare me. Catgut: (Raising his claws) Change my baby brother back, NOW! Kaptain Kid: Why don't you beat me in combat and then I'll tell you? Catgut: Oh, I'll beat you, all right. I'll beat you to a pulp! Part 2 (Kaptain Kid and Catgut are standing at the outside of the pound walls. Everyone else watches. Kaptain Kid and Catgut exchange punches and kicks. The fight ends when Catgut claws Kaptain Kid's face, giving him three scars on his face.) Catgut: Now, are you going to change my brother back to normal or not? Kaptain Kid: Well, now that you defeated me, I might as well get on with it. Unfortunately for the both of us, my Mind Swapping Machine is having a few bugs in it. It may take me a week to get it fixed. Igor: Gosh oh golly gee! Catgut: And what am I suppose to do with my brother, who's now acting like a freak of nature?! Kaptain Kid: In the meantime, don't get worked up about it. Bright Eyes: Before You go... (whispers in Howler's ear.) Howler: Ah. Great idea. Kid, in the event You try to go back on Your word... (pulls out an Ankle shackle.) Kaptain Kid: What is that? a fashion Bracelet? Bright Eyes: No, it's a Shock Shackle. If You try to escape, or go back on Your word, Howitzer will shock You with 1,000 volt of electricity. Howler: A very good-- Howitzer? (Kaptain Kid leaves.) Catgut: How can I not worked up about this?! (Catgut goes up to Chew Chew.) Catgut: Now, I'm stuck with my brother who now has a mind of some nobody who clearly doesn't know how to be a martial artist! Cooler: And Poor Iggy is trading In His prank Blueprints for Megaphones and those weird arm bands. Momo: Weird? The armbands are for a Cheering Squad called Ouendan. Catgut: Well, Kaptain Kid better change my brother back if he knows what's good for him. (Two days later, Catgut is in the Pound Building, when he gets a call from Kaptain Kid. The other heroes enter.) Catgut: What do you want this time?! Kaptain Kid: Settle down. I have just called you to tell you that the invention is almost repaired. Now, how is everything? Catgut: Horrible! My baby brother is acting like a coward. He wouldn't start his training! Kaptain Kid: Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that… If I care! (Kaptain Kid laughs. Angered, Catgut throws the phone to the wall, breaking it.) Catgut: Now he really crossed the line! (Duke enters doing martial arts moves, whille McWhisker enters reading a book about flowers.) Catgut: Where's Lee? McWisker: I think he's in the library. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Catgut